


The Waiting Game

by goodnightfern



Series: 2017 Supply Drops [9]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied Canon Relationships, Imprisonment, Multi, Other, Secret Shipping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: What happens here won't be forever.For #51: "Kaz pissing his captors off one too many times and ending up violently gangraped/sodomized by them."





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korona/gifts).



Kaz will be fine. He’s got a buddy in the GRU who’s been with him for nine years. Once Major Ocelot hears of this he’ll have him right out and Snake will be there and it’s going to be fine.

He keeps forgetting he doesn’t have a foot anymore. The leg that ends in a bandaged stump can’t be his own. The arm, at least, he was kept awake to see. But what the hell, right? He already swallowed the Rolex, and losing three fingers and an eye to contras never stopped Armadillo. Even when those freaks in the mist ambushed them Armadillo was still -

Kaz loses a good few hours ruminating on _that_ before realizing his captors are talking.

He can only tell them apart by voice. Half the time a bag is on his head and the other half of the time is static. Their words tumble in quick, quiet Russian, and Kaz regrets never spending enough time with Ocelot on that particular language. He knows a few words, but there's nothing like native speakers gossiping together. Footsteps, closer. A hand tears the bag off his head and it's too bright, even in the dusky shades of blue and grey that let him know it's been another twelve hours. Kaz squints up at the three blurry figures. This must be the interrogation he's been waiting for. Right? 

They say nothing. Only stare. Back off for another quick whispered conversation. Darting looks. A bunch of torture virgins trying to psych up for prom night?

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” Kaz grins. Doesn’t matter if they understand him or not. “You have no fucking _idea_ who’s coming for me.”

They consider him for a moment. Then laugh.

It is indeed thanks to Ocelot that Kaz knows every Russian word for _whore, slut,_ and _bitch._

Yeah, they know exactly who he is. The visionary who created a new war economy. The man who came back from nothing to create a million-dollar enterprise, from scratch, with a target on his back the whole time.

All that, and the legendary soldier’s own personal piece of ass. All tied up for the taking. Broken and bloody, piss-soaked and filthy but - what, still fuckable?

Looks like Kaz is indeed the prom queen tonight.

He struggles, of course. Flops like a limp fish while they laugh at him. Grab him by his shoulder and dig into the fresh cauterization until he screams. He tries to bite the first cock and gets a brick smashing into his jaw for it. While he chokes on blood they tug down his pants. Prod at his ass. A fat cock nudges, and it’s been too long since he’s been fucked.

He doesn’t scream when it shoves in. Doesn’t even blink when his rim tears and the blood eases the way. 

It’s not so bad. He’s taken bigger cocks with less lube. When he was younger. Stretched enough. It could be worse. Once he starts bleeding more it’ll make the going easier. 

Yeah, so it hurts a little, but there's nothing like getting an arm sawn off and a leg blown off to really put things into perspective. If they think this is going to break him, they’ve got another thing coming. Seriously, virgins all, they bust off so fast and only leave him slicker for the next one. He can take them all six times over if it comes to that.

They’re done soon enough. Leave him slumped and sticky. He wriggles, trying to bring his pants back up. His left arm’s been moved, at least, and the pain from the new angle is nothing compared to the arm that isn't here anymore. Yeah, they're almost done, and this whole thing will be over soon.

This is a full-on military outpost, not some abandoned shack in the wilderness. He’s heard the trucks rolling through, heard the drills, heard the booming voices of majors. They are in full communication and will get the order for a prisoner transfer soon enough. Ocelot knows exactly where he is. Hell, Ocelot was probably the first to know, and by now he's gotten Snake safely home. They’re probably back on Mother Base already, and Ocelot is fudging a prisoner extraction as he speaks. 

Kaz's next guest doesn't take him home.

Next time he wakes up he isn't even surprised to see they've brought their friends and in-laws and grandmothers along for the fun. Come and get the legendary soldier’s sloppy seconds, sure. They give him water first to make his throat slicker. Kind of them.

How many days has it been? He has to think. With the Skulls -

With the Skulls -

There’s a flood of come in his mouth and he can’t breathe. A hand grabs his jaw, tilts his head back and forces him to swallow. 

With the Skulls it was -

He’s been here for three days. He might be half-blind but he can tell light, shadow. It’s only been - four days. Snake and Ocelot are still in transit.

Something shoves in, too big, too brutal. His head slams into the floor. 

Five days?

A week?

These idiots don’t even know Major Ocelot is about to ride in on his white horse in gleaming brass. Raise a gloved hand and _order_ an immediate release. Shalashaska will remind them who the real master of torture is. Force-feed them their own balls. Chop off their cocks and rape them with their own members. Carve new pussies in the men and fuck those, and Kaz will pull himself up on the mangled scraps of his body to watch.

All he has to do is wait. 

There’s a thick snatch of pubic hair in front of his face. The cock in his mouth tastes like his own ass. He’s shoved forward and pulled back with rough hands on his numb hips. 

Kaz can just close his eyes and think of Costa Rica.

No, not that. Anything but that - but it's too late. The memory’s already here.

Their working relationship was still new. Kaz was pushing his boundaries, testing every angle. As it turned out, Big Boss was awkward when flirted with, but it was fun to rile him up. That day Kaz must have questioned his judgement. Did something wrong. Pushed him too far. Whatever it was, Snake came into his tent at night. Buried his cock between Kaz’s thighs to wake him up. 

And Kaz was _happy_ because he’d seduced the legend and had a leg to stand on with him. Rolled over and said, "What took you so long?" 

Snake is coming for him. Soon.

He coughs up globs of cum and blood. Passes out with his face smashed in the mess and wakes up slimy all over. His pants are thick and crusted, sticking to him. It hurts when they tear them off again.

Kaz tastes the dust and the brick, face ground into the floor. Ants are working to his left, moving in a long steady line, on their way back to their queen. Not oblivious, no, just in their own world. Someone twists Kaz's head and he can't see them anymore. It's alright. It stopped hurting a while ago.

Snake’s here. Squashing a man’s head in his fist like a ripe fruit. He's striding in tall and grinning, cigar dangling from his lips and saying - 

_Kept you waiting, huh?_

Oh fuck get it out of his mouth please no just -

A thumb digs into his eye and smears the wetness down his face. There’s a wet croaking sound and it takes a moment for Kaz to realize it’s his own laughter.

They’re not coming. 

Those freakshows that took him first threw him away quick enough. Even if Kaz knew where Snake was being kept, they could’ve done more to break him. The Russians know who he is and they aren’t even trying to interrogate him. No, they’re giving him _water._

But Kaz made sure he would be easy to find, right? That was the whole point. Make a distraction to keep Snake and Ocelot safe. And it worked, it had to have worked - 

He was too easy, too obvious a false flag. They knew the whole damn time, the whole thing was useless, his best men died for jack shit - 

Someone unceremoniously slams his head into the wall. Kaz blacks out for a minute and when he comes back he knows it’s true. Snake is dead. Ocelot too. No one’s coming for him.

No.

They’re fine. Ocelot kept Snake safe for nine years, he wouldn’t fuck up now.

And they aren’t coming for him because -

Oh, Kaz knows they fucked back in the day. Ocelot can be as glib about it as he wants, there’s no way they didn’t. And Ocelot was there for Snake when he woke up, where Kaz should have been, and he knows exactly where Kaz has been this whole time and he and Snake are probably balls deep in each other right now a thousand miles away. Kaz is finally out of the way. 

He’s left alone for - some length of time. They keep the bag over his head. Party's over.

The next time Kaz goes black he won’t wake up. A shot to the head would be too easy, they're going to make him wait. He turns his head when they give him water. Lets his mouth hang limp when they give him cock instead. Any day now. They’ll run out of use for him and all his holes soon enough.

No one comes for him.

The next hallucination of Snake doesn’t even say the right words.

 

 

The latest “volunteer” is from XOF. No, Kaz couldn’t give anyone cold hard evidence yet, but that’s the whole point of this exercise. Shalashaska is the one in the shadows this time, observing.

Three days it’s been. They started soft. Let him think Kaz might actually sign his checks while he spies on them all. Then taken that hope and ground it down to a smear of blood on concrete. 

Ocelot is silent. Maybe he isn’t even here.

Kaz looks down at the mess he’s made. Fingernails gone, wrists dislocated from hanging. The soles of the agent’s feet are whipped bloody, and the man twists and moans in his chains. He crouches. Looks him in the eye and _laughs_ in his face. “Get it now?"

The spy coughs nothing but blood and bile. Could be worse. 

"No one’s coming for you.”


End file.
